Kekkusuoni
by rocknroler
Summary: One shot. Pairing: KankuroXKiba A mission goes bad for the sand siblings, Temari run to Konoha to get help.


WARNING! YAOI ALERT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! THANKS!

Everything was quite on this sunny day of july in the village hidden in the leaves. It was one of those days when everything seems too good to last, and it was definatly the case as some villagers saw a blond girl running toward the hokage's mention. She walked in the hokage's mention, knocked on the door, didn't even wait for an answer and barged in.

"Tsunade-Sama! Sorry to barge in like that, it's just that-..." Temari started trying to catch her breath.  
"Woah, calm down! What are you doing in Konoha anyways?" Tsunade asked as she noticed something was definatly wrong.  
"We were on a mission near by... we were sent by Gaara... We were told to investigate that old shrine... and... Oh god, we definatly need your help!... Something was in there, it wasn't human... I mean we couldn't even see or touch the thing... we just senced it! We walked in there and suddently... Kankuro started to act strange... Like he's not himself anymore..."  
"Ok, hold on, where is he?"  
"He stayed there, Baki Sensei is watching over him..."  
"What do you guys need me for?"  
"I don't know, you're the one with medical powers!"  
"You go back there and bring him in konoha, I'll be at the hospital... Get goin... Damn why did I took this Hokage job... I don't have enough of the villagers here asking for my help, now I have the sand to take care of too..." Tsunade complained as Temari ran outside the office.

So Tsunade walked to the hospital.

"Haruno! Go get Kakashi, I don't know what this guys are up to, I hope it's not the case, but we might need some man power here... I'll be waiting in 307..." Tsunade explained as she walked passed Sakura.  
"Right!" Sakura said as she left the hospital to go get her fomer Sensei.

-Flashback-  
"Why does Gaara always have to send us on boring missions these days?" Kankuro complained.  
"That's cause there's no other mission... Stop your winning Kankuro, just get the job done..."  
"Whatever... Are we going to visit the leaf after that mission?" Kankuro asked.  
"If we get to finish that mission, then yes, maybe..." Temari said as the 3 of them made it to the shrine.  
"So... That's the place?" Kankuro asked.  
"Yes that would be the place..." Baki said.  
"I don't like it..." Temari said.  
"Come on, there's nothing to it..." Kankuro said as he walked in.  
"If you say so..." Temari said as she followed her brother in the dark alley.

As they walked in, they heard some wierd noises comming from deep in the shrine, as if someone was actualy waiting for them. they light up some torch to investigate. Baki could feel something big approching.

"Something's comming..." He wispered.  
"I know, I can sence it too... It's so close now..." Temari said as she looked around with her torch.  
"G-guys... I'm not... gahh!... not feeling to well..." Kankuro wispered.  
"What's up- Kankuro!" Temari called as she noticed her brother fainting, Baki catched him right before he hit the ground.

She moved closer, put her torch aside and tried to wake her brother up.

"It's no use..." Temari said as she shook him a little.  
"What happened?" Baki asked.  
"No idea, but we should get out of here, there is something bad here..." She said as she tryied to lift her brother up.

Baki helped her and as soon as the walked near the exit, Kankuro woke up.

"Are you ok?" Baki asked as he noticed Kankuro was waking up.  
"...don't TOUCH me..." Kankuro yelled with a strong deep voice that wasn't his as he pushed Temari and Baki away from him.  
"Woa... Kankuro, What's up!" Temari asked.  
"..." Kankuro walked out the shrine without a word.

Temari followed him and she soon understood what was going on, this looked a lot like when Gaara used to get possesed by his demon. same unregular breathing, same emptiness in his eyes. That scared her.

"Baki Sensei... We've got a problem..." Temari said with fear in her eyes as she looked at he brother.  
"Go and get some help! I'll stay here and keep an eye on him..." Baki ordered.  
"Right!" Temari said as she dessapered in the forest toward Konoha

As soon as she was gone, Baki watched him closely, making sure he'd stay around.

"Bring me my mate..." Kankuro said with the same deep hoarse voice as before as he looked at Baki.  
"What are you taking about..."  
"If you want me to leave that body... Bring me that fuck hole..."  
"What!"  
"I want them here NOW!" Kankuro yelled.  
"Who!"  
"I don't know yet... but it is not you... I have no interest in you..." Kankuro said before bitting his lower lips really hard, breaking the skin.  
"What are you doing!" Baki asked.  
"Until you bring them to me, I'll keep on destroying this body..." Kankuro said with blood leaking down to his chest.

Temari ran out the mention to go get her brother, she ran through the village and bumped into Naruto, Kiba and his dog.

"Hey Temari! I didn't know you guys from the sand were in town!" Naruto said.  
"Shut up brat! Don't you see I'm in a hurry! Oh wait! I might need your help, you two, come with me!" Temari said as she grabed them both by the arm. Akamaru growled loudly but followed.  
"Wha-?" Kiba started.  
"Kankuro need help..." Temari answered, she knew tha dog-nin would follow her knowing that Kankuro was in trouble.

They all made it to the shrine in less then 10 minutes. Once they caught up with them, Kankuro was bleeding, his lips has been badly damaged.

"BAKI! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!" Temari yelled.  
"I didn't do anything, I couldn't stop him! He kept on talking about bringing him someone or he'd keep on hurting his 'host'... and he also takled some nonsence you don't even wanna ear about..." Baki said with a discusted face.  
"Kankuro! Stop!" Temari yelled as she held his arm right before he had time to squish his hand between two rocks.  
"You're not the one!" Kankuro yelled before he pushed Temari away. That voice really scared Kiba.  
"What the fuck? Kiba we have to stop him!" Naruto said loudly.

Baki whent to help Temari back up while Naruto and Kiba tried to hold Kankuro still. Akamaru looked at him and growled loudly.

"Oh, the cute dogie..." Kankuro said with a deep voice that sent shivers down his sister's spine.  
"... Kankuro, we'll bring you to see Tsunade Sama, she might be able to help you..." She said as she got back up on her feet "Kankuro's not listening..." Kankuro said with the same deep voice.  
"What's up with him?" Kiba asked still holding his right arm and shoulder.  
"Finaly..." Kankuro purred deeply.  
"I don't know... It started with a really simple mission and ended up with my only 'sane' brother getting possesed..."  
"Did you actualy talk to the thing?" Naruto asked.  
"I tried... I don't know what he want..."

'I hope he'll be fine...' Kiba thought as he stroke the older man's shoulder.

"I don't know what you guys did to him, but he seem to have calmed down... let's head to the leaf village..." Baki said as he walked toward Konoha.

They all followed him, Kankuro didn't say anything, and didn't fight the two boys that were near him. His breathing was really fast and unusual, it sounded like his lungs were kicking the air out as soon as it was in. It really scared Kiba and Naruto, they could take on pretty much any ninja bravely, but the guy was possesed.

"Temari, do something, he's staring at me!" Kiba mummbled trying to avoid eye contact with the possesed Kankuro.  
"I can't do much in the state he's in so deal..." Temari said as they kept on walking.

Kiba tryied to walk a little faster and leave Kankuro behind, but as soon as he walked away, Kankuro pushed Naruto away and went after Kiba, growling furiously.

"Ok! Ok!! I'll stay with you!" Kiba wined as he slowed down.  
"I think you're the one who calm him Kiba..." Naruto said as he get back up.  
"Why me..." Kiba wined again still avoiding eye contact with Kankuro who was still staring at him.

Once they made it to the hospital, they left Akamaru waiting outside cause dogs were not allowed in the hospital, they went to see Tsunade who was waiting for them in a room she already prepared. The room was plain white, with a bed in the middle and some curtains that could be pulled around it. A chair was right next to the bed and some white blankets were on the chair. The bed was empty, only a pillow, and some strapes were hanging down under the bed. This room was made for mentally ill patients, they were now in the psychiatric block.

Temari never belived she'd ever see her brother in these sort of room, ever. Gaara maybe, but not Kankuro. Tsunade forced Kankuro to lay down on the medical bed, luckily Kakashi and Baki were there to help, cause Kankuro was really not cooperating, they had to tie him up tightly to make sure he'd stay there and not attack anyone who'd touch him.

"Ok, now that we have him setteled down, what happenned exactly?" Tsunade asked.  
"Well as I said, we walked in the shrine and senced something powerfull, not human and then Kankuro said he didn't feel right... two seconds later he was out. When we finaly woke him up, it wasn't him anymore. At first I thought it was a bad joke, but he really didn't want me or Baki Sensei approching him. when I noticed his breathing, I came to get you..."  
"What happened when she left?" Tsunade asked.  
"He walked out the shrine and started to say some nonsence, he ordered me to go get his mate, and mummble some more nonsence..." Baki explained.  
"I see... Anything else?" Tsunade said as she checked his reflexes.  
"Well once we got back there, Kiba and I tryied to hold him still so he wouldn't attack Temari and as soon as we touched him, he calmed down... we walked for a bit and when Kiba walked a little further, he went crazy again..."  
"Tsunade Sama... If I may... I think our fella here is the host of a demon..." Kakashi said.  
"No shit Sherlok!" Temari said roling her eyes.  
"What demon do you think it could be?" Tsunade asked.  
"Well, seeing how he react everytime some one touches or aproches him and how he react to Kiba's presence, I'd say it would be something like... Kekkusuoi..."  
"What! Damn, Kakashi you read to much of Jiraiya's stupid book... That demon doesn't exist!" Tsunade Said as she looked at him.  
"Let me check something... Kankuro... Kankuro!" Kakashi called "No Kankuro here... fuck off..." The demon answered.  
"Ok, who ever you are... What do you want from Kankuro?"  
"Not what I want from Kankuro, what does Kankuro want from me..."  
"Whatever, what is it?"  
"You're the only one who knows! You guessed right... I have no name, but what that Jiraiya has been wrighting about, I saw it all..."  
"*chuckle* That's what I thought..."  
"What! How do we get this thing out of my brother! You're the one who seem to know, explain!" Temari ordered.  
"Well... According to Jiraiya's book, the demon take control over a virgin's and the only way to get this thing out of him is if the host actualy have sex with the one he want..." Kakashi explained.  
"WHAT! That's ridiculous!" Naruto staited.  
"It's worth trying... Go get Sakura!" Temari said.  
"Wait, it's his choosing, he won't do it with anyone else than the one he has chosen..." Kakashi explained.  
"Oh god... Ok... Who is it that you want!" Temari asked rolling her eyes as she already knew who would be the poor one.

Kankuro licked his lips and looked at everyone with a little smile on his face.

"I want him..." Kankuro spoke again with the deep voice looking toward Kiba and Naruto that were just standing in the corner of the room.  
"Wait! No! No no no!!" Kiba said, blushing, as Naruto moved only to see Kankuro's eyes were still glued to the dog-nin standing there.  
"Kiba! Please! I want my brother back!" Temari begged.  
"Bu-but! I-... I can't do that!" Kiba said as he walked out the door.  
"You WILL do it and you'll enjoy it!!" Temari wispered agrily as she yanked him back in the room by the collar.  
"Why did the demon chose me!" Kiba exclamed.  
"I did not choose... He did..." The demon said. "Who?" Kiba asked.  
"The one you call Kankuro..." The demon said, Kiba blushed deeply.  
"IF YOU'RE IN THERE KANKURO, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!! THIS... THING SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF ME!!" Kiba yelled as he jumped on the bed and held Kankuro's face, looking angrily in his eyes.  
"He cannot do anything for you..."  
"Kankuro! Please! Come back!" Kiba begged.  
"He's not in here... and it's not his fault for choosing you... it has been is wish for so long to have you... I'm just making it come true..."  
"Shut up! I'm not talking to you! Kankuro!!"  
"No mather how hard you try... you won't reach him..."  
"SHUT UP!" Kiba yelled as he pushed Kankuro in the stomach.  
"*caugh*... you're not hurting me... you're only hurting him... and now, if you don't let me have you... I'll kill him..." Kankuro said as he stick his touge out and bit on it.  
"Ok Ok!! Stop!! I-... I'll do it..." Kiba said as he turned away and scratched the back of his head nervously.

No one said anything, it was an awkward silence. After a bit Kiba looked up and motioned to everyone to get out the room, so they did.

"Thanks Kiba... I owe you a big one..." Temari said as she walked out the door.

Kiba closed the door and went to free Kankuro from his ties. He felt so hopeless... He wasn't about to die or anything, at least he hoped, but he really didn't want this to happen... not like that... He slowly close the curtain so no body could peep from outside the room.

"come here..." The demon said, as he pulled him near and unzipped Kiba's jaket.

Kiba let the demon do as he pleased until he was naked. The room was cold and Kankuro's hands were even colder. goosebumps were slowly forming on his forearms and on his back. He never admited it that he liked Kankuro, but he never wanted it to happen like that... He looked away as Kankuro stripped and set down on the bed, hoping it would actualy warm him up a little. Once Kankuro was naked, he climbed on the bed and forcend Kiba to lay down. Kiba's heart beat started to race.

"Wait..." Kiba exclaimed before the demon had time to touch him.  
"What is it..."  
"...Could you, please, act as if you were Kankuro..." Kiba asked.  
"Hn! Where's the fun in that!" The demon said as he forced Kiba's legs up and forced his hard memeber in the younger boy's entrence.  
"Aah!... Please... that hurt..." Kiba beged as he felt his muscle strech painfully.  
"It will get a lot better..." The demon said with Kankuro's voice.  
"K-kankuro?" Kiba asked with tears in his eyes.  
"No, I'm just pretending..." Kankuro said again has he thrustes into Kiba once more, not even giving him a time to get used to the size of Kankuro's cock.

Kankuro kept on fucking the boy really hard. Kiba was crying, it was really painfull. He was pretty sure he was bleeding, but the demon didn't give a damn. Kiba knew the demon told him it would get better, but he didn't wanted it to get better, it wasn't Kankuro. He just wished he never accepeted to go help Temari, not that he had choice. Now he was being used as a sex toy for some demon, he wanted to die...

"Kiba... I'm sorry..." Kankuro's voice reached Kiba's ears, it was soft, this couldn't be the demon.  
"Kankuro..." Kiba wispered as he forced his eyes shut.

The demon was fucking Kiba faster and harder after each thrust, Kiba tried to hold it in, but once he got used to the cock in his ass, as much as he didn't want to, his body started to enjoy it. His prostate had been hit so many time and it made Kiba's cock twitch. He brought his hand to his erection and wraped his fingers around it, he really needed to release. He squeezed his cock lightly and rubed it for a bit until he came on his own stomach. When he oppened his eyes, Kiba could see the demon's face, Kankuro didn't look like himself anymore, his face was all twisted and he could see a light purple aura around him, that freaked Kiba out so he closed his eyes again, he didn't want to see Kankuro like that. Not long after, the demon growled loudly and slowed down his pace and finally stoped. Kankuro collapsed on top of Kiba, his heart beating fast, breathing deeply. Kiba knew the beast was out, it was over. Kiba pushed Kankuro off him got up painfully to get the blankets from the chair and covered Kankuro's shaking body. He went to turn off the light and went back to lay down next to Kankuro.

"...I'm sorry... Kiba..." Kankuro wispered as Kiba moved under the blanket.  
"...It's ok... It wasn't your fault..." Kiba said as he dried his eyes, for a moment he tottaly forgot he was crying.  
"I feel... disgusting...Please, don't hate me..."  
"I don't..."

Kankuro fell out of exaustion, Kiba felt even worst, he never wanted it to happen like that, yet he couln't be mad at Kankuro for that. He just kept on telling himself that it was over, Kankuro would be back to normal tommorow and he'd go back home with Akamaru. For now, he'd just hold Kankuro and try to get over it.

After half an hour, Kiba heard a soft knock comming from the door. He didn't answer, he didn't want to talk to anyone about anything that happenned. The door oppened, it was Temari.

"Kiba?" She called out "Go away..." He said, his voice was full of sorrow.  
"What happened?" Temari asked concered about her brother and the health of the kid.  
"Exactly what Kakashi said..." Kiba answered.

Temari's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room she walked in the room near the curtain that was half way close and she could see her brother sleeping in Kiba's arms. She wanted to go and make sure he was fine, but when she walked in, kiba growled at her. He couldn't control it, he just didn't want to have anyone near him or Kankuro.

"Sorry for pushing you... I knew he liked you and I really didn't want to loose my baby brother..."  
"You didn't push me... I didn't want him to die either... now, please... Go away..." Kiba said as he brought Kankuro closer to his chest, protectively.  
"Akamaru is at Shikamaru's place if you look for him tommorow morning..."  
"Thanks..."

Temari smilled to him, walked out the room and closed the door again. Kiba closed his eyes, trying to sleep a bit as he stroke Kankuro's hair. He knew it would be akward next morning.

"Kiba..." Kankuro called out.  
"I know... you're sorry..."  
"Yes... And thanks for staying with me..."  
"... Could you really see and feel everything?"  
"Yes... Will you stop talking to me now that you know about me?"  
"No... I wouldn't have done it if I didn't care about you, you know..." Kiba said as he caressed Kankuro's back and kissed his forehead.  
"... I thought about this moment for a long time... Never imagine it would happen like this..."  
"Kankuro... It's over now..."  
"It's not just lust that I feel for you... I love you..."  
"Y-you do?"  
"Yes..."  
"Lets just do as if nothing of this ever happen... Lets start over from the start tommorow..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It mean I really like you too, and I don't want what happened today to change anything between you and me, eccept if it's to get us closer..." 


End file.
